Intoxication
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Monsters crave other monsters. But if you are what you eat, then what does that make Yukio? Vampire AU. Toukio.
1. Chapter 1

He noticed it right away.

The only one who'd noticed it faster was Sir Pheles, who took his sweet time in revealing his knowledge to Yukio, watching him squirm. It was awful.

But with this bastard there were no insidious tea pots filled with blood, just a (predatory) tilt of the head and the calm observation:

"You've gotten faster,"

"So?" Yukio snapped, firing another round. He had to be sure the holy water in his bullets didn't splash back on him.

"That's not human speed though," Toudou remarked, smacking Yukio across the head with the same nonchalance as shaking someone's hand. Pain swamped Yukio's vision but it was weirdly thrilling, weirdly pleasant. Yukio could pretend this freakish deviation from normal behavior was part of the change. Part of him knew it wasn't. These conflicting sides were distracting but not as distracting as the wonderful scent coming off of Toudou, the rich hot blood rushing under his skin. Demon blood tasted better than human blood after all, something Yukio had found out by accident when Rin cut himself the night after he'd been turned. That fact alone was probably what kept other exorcists who knew (like Angel) from dunking him in a vat of holy water and ending it.

"Oh I get it?!" Toudou stopped, a bright look on his face. "Vampire!"

Yukio froze for a moment, and then fixed his glasses.

"That's ridiculous-"

"No it's brilliant! How cunning," Toudou clapped his hands, unleashing a new sort of anger in Yukio. The exorcist lunged for Toudou, using his inhuman speed to grab the traitor's throat and slam him against a tree before squeezing. His skin felt hot, too hot. "This way… you can let yourself be a demon without…the negative stigma I have…"

"I didn't ask for this," Yukio hissed, squeezing harder. Toudou's skin hurt under his hands, like his palms were on fire. His fingers faltered.

"That's why you should have just gone with me," Toudou chided. "It could have been on your terms."

Yukio bared his teeth. They hurt. Actually everything hurt. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

"If you don't let me go I'm going to incinerate you right here," Toudou remarked almost lazily. Yukio hated how nonchalant the man was. He hated how he was supposed to be the monster that wins, not Toudou. "Come now, don't be stubborn. Vampires are really flammable."

Yukio pried his hands off of Toudou's throat and took a shaky step back. His hands were a bright cherry red but slowly healing. The healing process brought with it a horrible gnawing sensation in his stomach, a feeling like thousands of ants crawling and eating at the insides of his veins.

"Oops. You look peckish," Toudou commented. "Do they even feed you I wonder? Medical blood? Animals? I don't suppose you can hunt, that's the sort of thing they would frown upon isn't it. Or do you have donors?"

Yukio hated the man. He hated his overly cheery and calming voice, the lilt and sneer he put in some words, the way he smiled even as he was being hit. It was wrong. It was unnatural. Toudou Saburota was the most unnatural thing in Japan.

He'd make a perfect meal.

Yukio took a step forward, almost cautiously. He hadn't done this before. Well, technically he had but this was different, his opponent (_prey_) didn't want him to, he'd have to bite (_oh god his jaws ached_) not lick some man-made sliver on his brother's arm.

"Oh you want to feed off of me don't you," Toudou frowned slightly. "You'll have to catch me first you know."

Yukio lunged, having no problems with catching Toudou. Of course the demon ran, which was fine. It was… fun? The wind rushing in his hair, tree branches tickling his sides, and the thick, smoky scent of Toudou filling Yukio's lungs. The exorcist could almost taste him, and it was thrilling. And guilt free- Toudou was a monster. This was justice.

It was a surprisingly short chase. Yukio caught a limb and yanked viciously only to realize it was Toudou's leg. With a slightly unnecessary twist the traitor was down on the grassy ground. After that, pinning him was easy, although Toudou struggled and it was apparent that the man was still stronger than Yukio. All the struggling would make getting a good bite in rather difficult.

But Yukio had a way around that.

Vampiric mind control was a little perk that Yukio actually enjoyed. He didn't employ it excessively, but he'd done it enough times to be fairly good at it. It was really simple too, all it needed was some eye contact and a bit of touching, nothing too major. Removing his hands from Toudou's shoulders even temporarily would be a bit dangerous but judging by the way Toudou was heating up Yukio needed to sedate the man quickly.

Yukio had only practiced on Shiemi (with her permission naturally). Stroking Toudou's face like he did hers should have felt odd. It didn't. What did concern Yukio was how easily Toudou met his eyes (didn't he know what was happening? Even Shiemi shied her eyes away from Yukio and she knew he wouldn't hurt her). Yukio pushed this thought away and focused on Toudou's eyes- they were actually rather pretty, more of a garnet shade than a blood-red one as he'd originally thought. The color got darker around his slitted pupils, which were gradually widening like a cat's in a dark room.

His face was the first thing to relax, and then gradually the rest of him did under Yukio. After a moment, Yukio relaxed as well and sat on Toudou's stomach comfortably. The man wore an excess of clothes and Yukio had to remove some of those, but that was fine. The exorcist hummed absentmindedly as he undid Toudou's necktie. The thought to tie him up crossed his mind, but that would be weird. It would almost look sexual if he did that… that thought brought a slew of …unusual images that Yukio had to shake his head to remove. Toudou stirred a bit and Yukio grumbled. He was as bad as Rin about staying focused. Must be a demon thing.

Yukio pulled down Toudou's collar on his left side, running a thumb across his carotid artery.

(_It's taking so long what are you doing?_)

Yukio lowered himself and realized in order to properly feed he'd have to be laying flush on top of Toudou. That thought made him pause for a bit, but the thick way his teeth and tongue felt in his mouth overruled this. It was just bad planning, that's all. It wasn't so bad though, Toudou was deliciously warm.

Yukio pressed his lips to Toudou's neck and-

(_Don't make a mess please that's a nice shirt_)

-bit down, savoring the way the skin and muscle felt under his teeth, a pleasant resistance and oh god the taste the taste was amazing like drinking electricity. It was hot and painful and felt wonderful sliding down his throat like hot chocolate on a cold day only without the sickeningly sweet flavor-no this was better. Much better.

(**_It hurts_**)

It was at very least ten times better than the stale medical blood he'd consumed up until now, and there was no stopping, no awkwardly sucking on a flattened bag to capture the last dead drops to keep the monsters in his veins quiet, it just kept going.

(_I regenerate, silly boy_)

There was something weird in his head. Yukio ignored it. He was getting full anyways, full and sleepy. Yukio pulled away from Toudou's neck, giving the swollen wound a last cursory lick (sort of like dessert- you know you don't have room for it but still desire it)and rolled off of the man.

"Aah." Toudou gasped out.

Somehow Yukio knew he wasn't dead.

Somehow Yukio couldn't muster the strength to care.

"Aah you took a lot." Toudou muttered. He wasn't moving around a lot. It occurred to Yukio he should pull out his gun or something and shoot him. But that would mean moving.

"I was hungry." Yukio muttered petulantly.

"Obviously." Toudou sighed. "If I hadn't eaten Karura I'd be dead."

"That's the point." Yukio retorted.

Toudou was quiet for a while. Then he reached out and touched the side of Yukio's face with the back of his hand, stroking it gently. It was warm. Yukio closed his eyes lightly.

"Tell me, Okumura Yukio, did you enjoy it? Having me under your control?" he asked softly.

"…Yes." Yukio replied, opening an eye. Toudou had turned and was facing him, smiling so widely he almost looked boyish, except for the dark gleam in his eyes.

"Good."

**/—-**

Elsewhere, Shiemi and Izumo were sitting outside, enjoying a rather nice day. Izumo was eating an ice cream cone lazily and Shiemi was talking her ear off about something stupid when the girl suddenly froze.

"…What is it?" Izumo asked, critically looking the girl over. Shiemi squirmed in place. "Moriyama tell me!"

"Um… you know about Yuki- I mean, Okumura-sensei-"

"How he's a bloodsucker, right? Yeah. I heard." Izumo shrugged. "So he and Rin can be freaks together. What of it?"

Shiemi frowned slightly at Izumo's wording but shook her head.

"No I've been letting Yukio practice that hypnotism on me-"

"WHAT." Izumo glared at Shiemi. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU-"

"He has to practice on someone! And besides, he'd never hurt me… and it feels really weird! But kind of nice…" Shiemi trailed off, her cheeks reddening. Izumo narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a point to this?" she asked frostily.

"U-uh yeah," Sheimi nodded. "I guess I kind of have a link with him now and-"

"Oh. He's doing something weird right now, isn't he." Izumo sighed heavily. "What is he masturbating or something?"

"N-NO! I m-mean… I don't… I don't know." Shiemi whined, suddenly resting her head on Izumo's shoulder. The purple-haired exorcist moved to brush Shiemi off, but then thought better of it.

"Che. Jerk."

(Author's note: I'd like to thank the guest who has been leaving me lovely reviews! They're very kind and encouraging! Thanks ^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, the sky was inky black and the air cold. Yukio liked cold air, he liked the silence that came with one o clock in the morning, he liked moving in spaces where there weren't people to slow him down. His skin burnt and itched. A pigeon fluttered out of the corner of Yukio's eye, and he almost lunged for it. He was hungry, the sort of hunger that consumed his insides and filled his veins with fire.

But Yukio Okumura did not go after that poor bird, mostly because he was being watched.

"Come on out," he grumbled, pausing at an alleyway and resting a hand on one of his guns. As anticipated, Toudou Saburota stepped out of the shadows, a smile carved gently into his awful face.

"Did you miss me?" Toudou asked lightly.

"Hardly," Yukio hissed, his teeth already aching with want. This was awful- it seemed every bit of him remembered the last time they'd fought, how wonderful the demon-eater's blood tasted…

"I think you did," Toudou remarked in a teasing tone, stepping closer to Yukio. He wanted to step away but didn't, staying still, his pulse racing and the air seeming to swell between them with the scent of mint and smoke. Why was Toudou approaching him? Yukio had already demonstrated that he wanted to drink the demon-eater's blood after all, what would the monster gain from putting himself farther in harm's way?

"What are you doing?" Yukio hissed.

"What demons do. We tempt," Toudou loosened his necktie, tugging his collar to reveal a lovely swath of flesh. Yukio backed away at this.

"I wouldn't want any of your blood if you paid me," he spat out. Toudou continued advancing on him, smiling too widely.

"Really?" he cooed.

"Yes get away from me!" Yukio barked, baring his fangs and pulling out his gun.

"Yukio," Toudou started (and when did he start calling him by his first name, what was with that) , holding up his hands. "Are you concerned for my well-being?"

"Far from it," Yukio hissed.

"Then why are you holding back?" Toudou asked simply.

"Why are you offering yourself to me?" Yukio countered. Toudou shrugged.

"I want to see what you'll do," he remarked, in a simple enough tone that Yukio could practically taste the truth rolling off of it. He could also taste Toudou's scent in the air, the delicious tang of demon blood that pulsed, trapped behind the monster's wretched skin.

He wanted Toudou, and badly.

It was almost as if a spring had been released- Yukio lunged for Toudou and slammed him up against the ally wall.

"Mm that's more like it," Toudou purred out. Yukio wondered in the back of his head if Toudou actually enjoyed this. It didn't matter, Yukio told himself as he scrambled to tug Toudou's collar out of the way. Toudou was squirming under him, although Yukio realized he was shouldering out of his trench coat.

"Thank you," Yukio muttered habitually.

"You're quite welcome," Toudou replied with a cheeky grin. Yukio glared up at him, only intending to do it for a moment but instead catching Toudou's gaze and holding it. It was hard to resist the urge to throw the people around him into a thrall. There was something purely exhilarating about feeling someone's mind, their consciousness, their very will sliding under his own. Toudou shivered a little and relaxed, sighing softly.

"Do you enjoy this, demon?" Yukio hissed.

"Hmmm very much so," Toudou replied slowly, his voice thick and slurred. The demon eater raised his hand very slowly, running it lazily up Yukio's side and cupping the back of his head where his thumb rubbed a gentle circle on Yukio's jaw. Yukio froze.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Your will," Toudou replied simply. Yukio furrowed his brow- did he want this? Did he subconsciously seek out affection from him?

That train of thought wasn't a pleasant one, so Yukio settled for lunging at Toudou's throat, for biting tenderly on the demon's neck. His skin was hot, almost too hot but at the same time just hot enough. His blood was the same temperature, searing, thrumming. Yukio had no reason to be pressed flush against Toudou this time but he ended up that way anyways, coming unsettlingly close to grinding against his enemy shamelessly, The taste of his blood was enough of a distraction though, sliding smoothly down Yukio's throat and into his chest and stomach. Yukio let out a low hum into Toudou's neck, a sound that increased when the other demon moved his hand into Yukio's hair and stroked it a little. That felt nice.

Yukio withdrew his fangs and licked the wound carefully, almost gently.

"I hate you," he mumbled sleepily, his lips brushing gently against Toudou's skin.

"Mmm I hate you too," Toudou whispered, sounding far too sleepy and far too relaxed and far too…blissed out for Yukio's comfort. Or maybe he didn't care anymore. He didn't pull away, that's for sure. Toudou's warmth was very nice, especially since Yukio had a hard time keeping warm as a side effect of his vampirism.

Toudou lurched to one side, tugging Yukio with him. Yukio made a disgruntled noise but let himself be pulled, around the corner and into a door. They staggered up a set of stairs, Yukio completely lost and Toudou presumably too anemic to think straight. Then again, he regenerated at a surprisingly fast rate.

"Where?" he mumbled. "Tell me, where?"

"My apartment," Toudou shrugged, opening another door and stumbling into a fairly neat room with a plush couch. They both ended up on the couch, limbs sprawled and heads lolling.

"You. You called me here," Yukio realized quietly.

"You called me as much as I called you," Toudou remarked lightly. "You were hungry. Apparently, for me,"

"Ugh that sounds disgusting," Yukio muttered.

"It's fine. You hate me and would rather drink my blood than, say, Miss Moriyama's. Or your brother's," Toudou pointed out lazily. "I regenerate, and am an infinite source of blood. It's a win win situation for both of us,"

"Where do you benefit," Yukio wanted to know. Toudou turned to Yukio and smiled slowly.

"The more you drink from me, the less human you become," he told Yukio softly, stroking his cheek again. "It gets easier each time, smoother each time". Yukio narrowed his eyes, although he was too full to lunge at the demon like he wanted to.

"Fuck you," Yukio hissed.

"Such language," Toudou sighed , settling down on the couch alongside Yukio. "Whatever shall I do with you,"

"How about leave me alone and never come back," Yukio suggested.

"Hmm but then who will you feed off of?" Toudou asked simply. And as much as Yukio hated to admit it, Toudou had a point.

Yukio needed him.

Yukio grumbled and rolled so that he wasn't facing Toudou, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Toudou's chuckle.

(A/N: Because this story is headed in a less than SFW direction from now on I'll be uploading it onto my Ao3 archive: /users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat


End file.
